istirahat latihan
by shazukivvf
Summary: dari ajakan makan yang ditolak halus, sampai love hotel—ada yang baru rinto ketahui tentang anak baru itu. [ male!rin. male!gumi. male!miku. trainee!au ]


**vocaloid (c) yamaha corporation, etc.** tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.

ditulis oleh **winkiesempress** dan **kryasea**.

* * *

"Mau makan-makan habis latihan ini?"

"Aku bawa bekal."

"Oh ... oke," balas Rinto dengan nada turun, kakinya bergerak mundur perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya. Rinto tidak langsung menoleh. Matanya masih terpaku pada Gumiya yang duduk di tangga, sibuk mencatat koreografi baru.

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan rutin untik event tahunan para trainee yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Karena itu, banyak sekali koreografi yang harus dihapal. Belum lagi, Gumiya memang termasuk orang yang lumayan baru di sini. Mungkin dia merasa harus banyak-banyak menyesuaikan diri.

"Hei." kali ini Rinto menoleh. Rupanya Oliver—yang tersenyum di belakangnya sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral. "Heh. Tapi ini bukan bekas kamu, 'kan?" canda Rinto dengan tawa kecil sambil menerima uluran botol air mineral dari tangan Oliver.

"Bekas Gumiya," Oliver menjawab asal. Anak kecil keturunan Inggris ini kadang memang suka tidak jelas. Naasnya, ketidakjelasan Oliver itu nyaris membuat Rinto mati tersedak. Oliver sontak menepuk-nepuk pundak Rinto tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

"Rinto kenapa?" tiba-tiba suara Len, adiknya, terdengar dari samping mereka. Masih sambil terbatuk-batuk, Rinto melirik sinis ke arah adiknya. Oliver juga ikut melirik Len di saat yang bersamaan, tapi tatapannya tidak sinis, melainkan bingung. Len langsung melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Gumiya. Hal tersebut membuat catatan Gumiya jadi tidak sengaja tercoret.

"Len, jangan nakal sama Kak Gumiya!"

"Iya, aku baik, kok!" Len menjawab dengan judes ke arah kakaknya, kemudian ia beralih pada Gumiya untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum Len sempat mengatakan apa pun, Gumiya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Len. Kemudian Len refleks memeluk lengan Gumiya dengan erat—ia ingin jadi adik Gumiya saja! Gumiya pasti tidak pernah marah-marah menyebalkan seperti Rinto.

Tapi selanjutnya, gerakan secara tiba-tiba Gumiya sedikit mengagetkan Len. "Eh," katanya, "aku lupa gerakan yang terakhir ..."

"Tuh, ajarin." Oliver mendorong Rinto. "Rinto, 'kan, paling jago soal menghapal koreo," tambahnya.

"Masa, sih? Kemarin-kemarin yang mengajariku malah Kak Taito, lho," tukas Len. "Eh," Len buru-buru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat begitu menerima tatapan intimidasi dari kedua mata Rinto. Len benar-benar ingin ganti kakak saja. Tidak usah Gumiya pun tidak apa-apa, bahkan Len lebih rela punya kakak tidak jelas seperti Oliver dibanding Rinto yang galak itu.

"Aku tanya yang lain deh, Rinto sepertinya sibuk."

"Eh, enggak!" Rinto menjawab cepat, "maksudnya, aku bisa—maksudnya ..."

"Cie." bukan suara Oliver, apalagi Len, melainkan Mikuo yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Oliver sambil mengelap keringat di lehernya dengan handuk kecil. Anggota trainee yang paling tua itu terkenal suka menjodoh-jodohkan member lainnya. Tapi giliran dia sendiri yang dijodohkan, dia tidak terima. Padahal dia sering terlihat bermesraan dengan oknum berinisial k*o. Kalau di depan kamera dia suka sok-sok _lurus_.

"Jadi ... gimana?"

Malah Mikuo yang linglung, "Apa yang gimana?"

Belum juga segalanya terjawab, tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan terbuka dengan suara bantingan keras.

"Kaito?!"

"Gawat, _guys_!"

"Kenapa? Event kita enggak jadi?" timpal Oliver sembarangan, yang kemudian kepalanya digetok Rinto.

"Iya!" Kaito mencengkeram bahu Mikuo yang bahkan belum berkomentar sejak tadi. _'Idih, modusnya ketahuan,'_ pikir Rinto. Baru saja ia berpikir demikian, ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang.

Oh, ternyata Len.

 _Padahal Rinto berharapnya lain._

"Tapi bohong," Kaito tiba-tiba berkata lagi, membuat semua orang di sana geram, bahkan Mikuo langsung menamparnya kencang. Yang ditampar malah cengar-cengir menikmati. Memang pada dasarnya Kaito itu masokis tingkat tinggi—di hadapan Mikuo.

"Aku udah takut duluan." Gumiya menghela napas.

"Hehe," hanya itu jawaban Kaito.

Mikuo memukul kepala Kaito sambil menggerutu, "Udah, anak ini memang perlu _resign_."

"Aku _resign_ betulan nanti kamu kangen, lho, Mikuo~"

"AMIT-AMIT."

Rinto menepuk dahi dengan tangan kiri, karena tangan kanannya masih digenggam Len.

Tiba-tiba saja Len terisak-isak. Rinto sedikit panik. Seisi ruangan ini pasti akan segera mendakwa Rinto sebagai tersangka kekerasan terhadap anak-anak.

"Rinto, jangan kasar, dong!"

"Sadar, woi, itu anak kecil!"

Cuma Gumiya yang tidak menyudutkannya. Gumiya malah meraih tangan Len, lalu bertanya, "Len, kenapa?"

"Kak Kaito jangan _resign_ ..."

Mata Kaito mendadak berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Dasar aneh!" Mikuo menampar Kaito untuk yang kedua kali. Atau barangkali kedua ratus kali sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi bagi Kaito, tamparan Mikuo tetap terasa nikmat.

"Aku enggak bakalan _resign_ kok, Sayang." Meski yang melarang _resign_ adalah Len, tapi Kaito mengatakan itu sambil menatap Mikuo. Tangannya juga iseng-iseng mengelus leher Mikuo, yang kemudian dibalas tendangan kencang di lututnya.

Rinto menutup mata adiknya yang suci. Tapi dia sendiri melihat jelas kejadian laknat di depan matanya tersebut. Saat Rinto mengerling ke arah Gumiya, ia menyadari pipi Gumiya yang memerah. Anak itu pasti belum terlalu familiar dengan sisi _gelap_ dunia _idol_ yang seperti ini! Rinto jadi panik sendiri membayangkan Gumiya berpartisipasi dalam lagu-lagu erotis. Walau sebenarnya dia akan lebih panik kalau Len yang suatu saat nanti menampilkan lagu-lagu erotis, sih.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini, di _love hotel_ , sana."

 _Sumpah, itu bukan Rinto yang bilang._

Melainkan Oliver.

"Tapi paling juga enggak sanggup bayar _love hotel_ ," Oliver kembali bersuara, sedang yang lain masih mencerna kata-katanya. Masalahnya Oliver ini hanya dua tahun di atas Len. Dan Len di musim semi tahun ini baru akan naik ke kelas 4 SD. Kalau Kaito yang membicarakan _love hotel_ , sih, masuk akal.

"Jadi, Oliver," Rinto berinisiatif duluan untuk bertanya dengan intonasi bicara yang sok polos, " _Love hotel_ itu hotel jenis apa, ya."

"Ih, masa enggak tau?"

" _Love hotel_ itu yang biasa buat pasangan kekasih, 'kan." Tanpa diduga, justru Gumiya yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Rinto nyaris jantungan. Ternyata Gumiya tidak sepolos yang dia bayangkan.

"Menurut Gumiya, sepasang kekasih itu ngapain aja di _love hotel_?" selidik Kaito.

"Berduaan, bermesraan ... _kis_ —" refleks, Rinto membekap mulut Gumiya. Sedangkan Kaito dan Mikuo takjub. Bahkan Len ikut menganga. _Lha, Len, 'kan, seharusnya lebih tidak tahu apa-apa! Pasti ada yang meracuninya!_

Rinto melirik murka ke arah Kaito. Kaito langsung gelagapan. Namun saat Rinto baru saja akan meninju dada Kaito, tangannya ditahan seseorang. Sayang tangan yang menahannya terlalu kecil sehingga usahanya sia-sia. Kaito pun tetap teraniaya. Mikuo bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

"Jangan jadi sadis kayak Mikuo-kun ...," ujar pelan Gumiya, yang tadinya gagal menahan emosi Rinto. Hati Rinto seperti meleleh pelan-pelan. Dia merasa ingin minta maaf, bukan pada Kaito, justru pada Gumiya. Ada gelombang rasa bersalah di dada Rinto saat Gumiya memandangnya kecewa.

Sementara itu, Mikuo sedikit tidak terima dibilang sadis. Padahal sudah komplit, ada yang sadis dan ada yang masokis. Tapi biar saja, dia tidak tega marah pada Gumiya yang diam-diam tidak polos ini.

"Yang bilang soal _love hotel_ ke Len itu ...," tiba-tiba Len menginterupsi. Rinto pun tidak sabar ingin tahu kelanjutan ucapan Len. Semua mata di sana memandang ke arah Len dengan penasaran.

Hening dalam beberapa saat.

"Aku ..." Ada satu suara yang mengaku.

"... Gu ... Gumiya?!" Rinto _shock_ sampai bulan dan balik lagi. Kaito juga _shock_ dengan alay sampai terjatuh dramatis ke sofa. Oliver tidak kalah _shock_ —padahal umur dia masih lebih muda dari Gumiya. Hanya Mikuo yang tenang-tenang saja, entah kenapa. Dia kelihatannya lebih me-notice wajah alay Kaito yang minta ditampar sekali lagi dibanding pengakuan sakral Gumiya.

"Kamu ... bilang apa ke adikku?"

"Ng ...," Gumiya membalas pelan, ragu. "Cuma jelasin sampai _kiss_ , kok ..."

Rinto ingin marah, tapi tidak tega. Apalagi, saat itu juga, sang pelatih koreografi memasuki ruang latihan. Rinto hanya bisa mengelus dada.

* * *

a/n: estafet per kalimat yang entah keberapa. kali ini tema serius! ga micin-micinan! #APANYA #SAMAAJA

dan ini idol!au — atau lebih tepatnya, trainee!au hehehe

siapa nih yang pemuja trainee juga?


End file.
